


⌲under the stars with you

by whenlouismiles



Category: under the stars with you
Genre: Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, LGTB, Love, M/M, Pan - Freeform, Pansexual, Smut, lgtb+, lgtbq, lgtbq+, mentalillnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlouismiles/pseuds/whenlouismiles
Summary: "when the two unknown boys met, their two different hearts started a story, a long and big book, with many (black) chapters and sharp edges.''about the cruel, dark and terrifying side of love, loving and being loved.





	⌲under the stars with you

'if i could ever take away' he wrote down 'all the damage i've done to you'

another tear fell down on the last paper. but it didn't stop him from writing down what he should've said months ago.

'i would.'

"fucking-!!" he exclaimed. he threw the pen against the wall opposite to him as he sank down on the floor. he had never felt so unsure about everything he had done and should do. there was nothing to decide. he had absolutely no control, never had. all this time he thought he was the writer of this story, could manipulate the upcoming chapters.

all along, he had been incredibly wrong. he was just a character, clue- and powerless. he didn't know what to do about the next day, anything could happen.

and it was driving him angry and insane. he had felt so much regret and hurt, and not knowing if this was it.. was terrifying.

and so he picked up his pen again.


End file.
